Pour un gramme de ton amour
by girlcameleon
Summary: Comment faire quand un de nos proches touche a ce qui est dangereux pour la santé, et illégale en plus? moi je l'aiderai. Enfin lisez ma fic, vous comprendrez. Merci à vous. désolée pour le résumé...


_Pour cette fic, je l'a laisse dans l'état ou je l'ai écrit dès le début. J__e l'ai écrite en pensant à un patient, de mon âge, gentil et drôle, qui malheureusement est mort d'overdose._

_J'espere que vous aimerez quand même la lire. Et que si vous connaissez des amis ou des proches dans cet état, aidez les, ne les laissez pas seule, soutenez les. _

_Merci de prendre le temps de me lire. ( désolée pour les fautes aussi)._

* * *

Pour un gramme de ton amour

Iruka soupirait, essuyant les larmes de tristesse et de douleur de ses joues. Mizuki, son frère, ami, sa famille adoptive l'avait encore frappé, humilié et enfermé dans la cave, endroit sombre et humide. Au moins, cette fois, il ne s'en était pas prit a Naruto et aux autres enfants. Il était en manque de drogue et il passait ses nerfs sur le jeune homme brun. Ce dernier avait une cicatrice qui parcourait son visage cannelle sur son nez. L'homme aux cheveux blanc lui avait faite il y a un moment. L'homme bronzé entendit la porte s'ouvrir et son ami, vint le délivré.

-Reno… » fut le seul mot qu'il dit avant qu'un jeune homme pâle et aux cheveux rouge le fasse sortir.

Iruka avait prit un bain, calmant ses tensions. Il apprit que c'étaient les enfants qui avait appeler son ami, quand Mizuki l'avait enfermé dans la cave. Le rouquin lui dit alors que s'était impossible, qu'il pouvait venir vivre avec lui et Rudo son amant et les enfants, le temps qu'Iruka finisse ses études et trouve un autre lieu pour eux. Mais son meilleur ami secoua ses beaux cheveux chocolats avant de lui répondre qu'il devait aider Mizuki, il ne pouvait pas le laisser se détruire. Il devait au moins çà aux parents défunt du blanc de cheveux. Il devait lui trouver sa drogue.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'se mis en tête, l'aider oui mais faire ca ? Tu sais combien coute sa cochonnerie, car en plus il choisit mal ses fournisseurs, s'il était un client d'Hatake… »

Et la le jeune roux comprit son énorme erreur, les yeux noisettes de son jeune ami brillaient de détermination.

-Présente le moi. »

Reno avait appelait son amant pour que se dernier lui explique les regles du jeu. Rudo était un ancien flic au département d'infiltration, il connaissait pas mal de gens dans le milieu « honnête » si on peut dire. Les deux amants étaient si semblables et différent. Reno était fin et musclé comme un chat, la peau pale, deux jolis tatouages rouges sous les yeux de tempérament impulsif. Rudo était massif, musclé, fort, bronzé, chauve et des lunettes de soleils cachaient ses yeux et il était beaucoup plus calme que son rouquin Hatake Kakashi était l'un des bras droits du chef du gang. Il pouvait tout avoir pour les meilleurs prix.

Ils travaillaient, mais bien.

-Hatake pourrais t'avoir la came pour ton …'ami' (on sentait la réticence de ce mot). Mais ce ne sera pas gratuit, déjà une faible dose coute dans les 300 euros minimum. Mais là, ca va te revenir cher. C'set de la bonne qualité. »

Le brun soupira un peu découragé, mais il voulait tellement aider Mizuki, s'était sa « famille ». Il leva ses beaux yeux noisette aux reflets dorés et parla :

- Je veux le voir et marchander. Je veux aider Mizuki. »

Les compagnons soupirèrent et ils décidèrent d'un plan. Reno s'occupa d'habiller les bruns pendant que Rudo expliquait.

- Avec un peu de chance tu tomberas sur un dealer qui te passera la marchandise si tu lui fait un beau numéro. Un léger flirt, et moi je me charge du reste, disant de ne pas draguer mon petit frère. » Un léger sourire vint effleurer son visage.

La couleur de leur peau était presque semblable, ce serait parfait. Iruka draguait, Rudo sortait la monnaie. Ils avaient laissé tomber Hatake, ce dernier pourrait être trop dangereux. Passait par un sous fifres s'était mieux. Ils allèrent dans une boite des plus branchées de la ville et la, tout commença. Iruka fut entrainé sur la piste de danse, ayant le rythme dans la peau, et les vêtements adéquats, tous les mecs de la boite le regardaient, même les filles d'ailleurs. Il était habille d'un haut blanc moulant son torse finement musclé. D'un pantalon noir moulant ses fesses. Certain trop audacieux se firent rapidement prendre au piège des plus séduisants. Mais Rudo veillait. Le jeune brun était encore tout innocent, fallait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose a cause de se co….. de Mizuki. Tout d'un coup, un homme avec une cigarette vint trouver le beau brun et dansa très très prés de lui et il commençait même a essayer de le toucher. Rudo débarqua à coté de lui et tira Iruka derrière lui. L'inconnu aux cheveux couleur miel le regarda avec un air d'ennui.

- Hey Rudo my baby, ca va? Dis tu peux me rendre la beauté fatale la, on commençait a faire connaissance. »

Rudo soupira, Genma était de loin le plus barbant et chiant de ses anciens « collègues ».

- Genma, tu vois, là, la beauté fatale. C'est mon petit frère, pas toucher oki ? »

L'autre fronça les sourcils et eut tout d'un coup le regard rieur.

-Oki moi pas toucher mais Kakashi il peut ? »

Rudo se retourna, Reno sur ses cotés car il l'avait rejoins pour voir un homme aux cheveux argentés dansait avec le brun, dansant très très prés, même plus que Genma. Il le tenait par la taille, collant son corps si fin contre le sien, parfait à souhait. On voyait qu'Iruka était très gêné. Mais il devait le faire pour Mizuki.

-Yo, je ne t'avais jamais vu avant dans ma boite ? Tu viens d'où, c'est quoi ton joli petit nom ? »

Iruka le regardait, un œil orage et l'autre rouge sanglant, une fine cicatrice passant par son œil gauche, belle. Visage a la peau pale, doux et avec des traits harmonieux. Les cheveux argentés style épouvantail. Iruka réussi a se dégager de son emprise et il continua de danser.

- Iruka. »

-Iruka, c'est mignon, ca te va bien, moi c'est Kakashi, Hatake kakashi. »

A ce nom il arrêta de danser et le regarda, c'était lui qui aurait put l'aider a aider Mizuki. Il se lécha les lèvres, timide et prenant sa décision. Il y alla droit au but.

-J'i besoin d'un _REMONTANT_, on m'a dit que tu étais le meilleur. C'est vrai ? »

Et la Rudo et Reno ne purent rien faire car Kakashi emmena Iruka par le bras, son meilleur ami, Asuma fermant la marche, du genre à prouvait que kakashi n'était pas libre en ce moment.

« Ruka, ne fait pas de bêtise je t'en pris » pria le roux.

Le chauve, lui alla voir Asuma et essaya d'avoir des informations mais l'homme ne dit rien même quand Rudo voulut savoir ou allait son « petit frère ».

XXXXX

- Installe toi, je reviens. »

L'argenté le laissa dans un bel endroit, une chambre simple, un lit et un salon un peu plus loin, le genre des loge d'artistes. Sobrement décoré, sur la table basse devant lui, des instruments, paille, briquet, cuillère, seringue. Il en eut peur, sachant pertinemment comment faisait Mizuki avec ce matériel. Kakashi revint vite et il avait en main la poudre que prenait Mizuki. Pendant le trajet de la piste de danse et cette salle, Kakashi lui avait demandé ce dont il avait besoin. Il s'assit très prés de lui et lui demanda combien de gramme. Le brun ferma les yeux et sorti assez prés de 5oo euros de son sac.

-«Pour cette somme. »

L'argenté prit les billets les posa sur la table et le sachet avant de le regarder. Le regard ironique, sachant pertinemment déjà ce qui allait se jouer.

-C'est pour toi ? Tu ne sais pas le nombre de gramme qu'il te faut? Et tu crois qu'il y a assez pour avoir au moins dix grammes ? »

Il avait un regard de carnassier, Iruka déglutit et acquiesça. Kakashi rigola et lui dit sérieusement qu'il n'avait pas assez car c'était de la bonne marchandise. Iruka se leva et allait partir quand une main pale l'agrippa à son bras et l'allongea avec force sur le divan.

- Si tu veux, avec une belle nuit en ta compagnie, tu peux en avoir au moins trois sachets, pas de problème pendant un petit moment. »

Le brun était apeuré là, l'autre homme était plus fort et il le coinçait contre le salon, son souffle chaud contre son oreille. Il sentit même son sexe dur contre son ventre. Il marmonna un non, je m'en vais, je trouverais ailleurs avant que le plus vieux ne rit et lui dit :

-Si tu veux mon avis, ne fais pas ce minable petit numéro devant quelqu'un d'autre. Ca ne mâchera pas et ils s'occuperont de toi avant. Je sais que ce n'est pas pour toi, tu n'as aucunes marque sur tes bras, pas de signe de manque, tu semble trop pur pour pouvoir avoir touché à ça et surtout, tu ignore tout. »

Iruka continua à se débattre, à continuer à mentir mais kakashi ne le crut pas et pour le faire changer d'avis car, il ne voulait pas de mensonge venant s'une si joli bouche, il attrapa la seringue et prépara le tout pour une injection très légère. Il attrapa le bras cannelle et appuya légèrement l'aiguille contre.

-Lâche moi, lâche moi, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Kakashi le regard avec un peu de sérieux.

-Voyons, je t'offre ta dose pour ce soir, tu dois peut-être être trop en manque, je ne voudrais pas que tu te loupe et puis on verra si demain tu es toujours intéressé, en tout cas notre marché tiendra encore, tu m'intéresse beaucoup … _Iruka_. »le ton employer pour dire son nom, était si … sensuel.

Il allait transpercer la belle peau encore vierge de cette saloperie quand Iruka trembla et pleura.

-C'est… pour … mon ami, il en a besoin, je t'en pris… »

Kakashi relâcha le jeune homme et s'en alla avec tout, sauf l'argent du brunet.

-Bien alors voila le deal. Cette soirée on la passe ensemble, demain je te donne tout, tu reviendras à chaque fois que tu en auras besoin. Alors ? »

Iruka était toujours coincé, il avait peur, pour lui, pour ce qui allait ce passé. Mais il avait tellement besoin de cette drogue pour Mizuki. Il se résigna, se sentant honteux.

Cet homme argenté lui prit sa première fois avec tendresse et passion.

Il repartit le lendemain, ses amis inquiets étaient restés.

Ils ne dirent rien quand ils virent la mine sombre du brun. Rudo conduisit pour les avaient récolté assez de drogue pour que Mizuki tienne des mois s'il n'augmentait pas ses doses. Iruka rentra chez lui et alla prendre une douche, l'impression de nettoyer ce qu'il avait fait. Les petits qui étaient à sa charge furent inquiets. C'étaient la première que leur grand frère avait le regard si vide, si triste, si inquiet. Ils essayèrent de deviner ce qui n'aller pas. C'était forcement a cause de Mizuki, il n'y avait que lui pour autant inquiéter Iruka. Ce dernier rentra, il était épuisé, sale, sentait pas bon, il avait encore trainé dans un coin malfamé. Il grogné contre lui-même des choses comme faible et stupide, puis il vit Iruka. Son impression de pureté, son envie de le prendre durement devant les gamins, il en avait assez, il alla l'attraper par le bras et le claqua contre le mur.

-Je n'ai qu'une envie sale petite gueule, c'est de te baiser profond, pour vous montrez que vous m'appartenez et devait du respect. Alors ma petite gueule d'amour, tu vas te laisser faire. »

Il arracha son T-shirt et aller commencer à aller plus loin, quand les tremblements caractéristiques commencèrent. Il tomba au sol et Iruka se précipita dans sa chambre, il lui donna un sachet lui disant que c'était pour lui, qu'il la prenne et aille le porta jusque dans le salon et lui apporta son matériel, Mizuki réussi à faire sa prise et s'effondra de soulagement. Iruka en profita pour faire sortirent les enfants et jouer avec eux. 13 enfants en tout. Ils étaient tous orphelins et ses parents étaient riche. A sa majorité, il aurait l'argent pour leur permettre de vivre correctement, mais là, ils vivaient tous dans la demeure familiale d'Iruka. Sarutobi sama, l'avocat, notaire, s'occupait de tout ca. Grâce à lui et à Iruka, les enfants vivaient ensemble dans un bon élément quand Mizuki n'étaient pas en manque. Naruto un petit blond aux yeux azur lui demanda avec Kiba un jeune aux cheveux brun ce que grand frère Mizuki avait voulut dire par Bai….Iruka les interrompit et leur dit qu'il comprendrait plus tard quand ils seraient grands. La ils finirent de jouer avant que Mizuki, allant beaucoup mieux demanda à Iruka, inquiet, ou il avait eut sa drogue. Ce dernier lui souri et lui dit qu'il l'avait s'était tout.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller voir Kakashi avant deux mois. Mizuki, comprenant l'aide que lui apporter Iruka avait essayé d'arrêter mais ses amis, l'avait fait reprendre très rapidement.

XXXX

-Ruka, je vais mal, aide moi, aide moi. »

Mizuki se tordait de douleur à cause du manque sur son lit. Iruka se devait de l'aider, c'était sa famille. Il s'habilla et prenant son manteau il dit aux enfants de rester bien sages, que s'ils avaient des problèmes qu'ils appellent avec le portable le numéro de Reno. Puis promettant à son ami qu'il allait revenir vite, il parti en direction de la boite. Il courut rapidement, celle-ci était assez loin mais quand même, Mizuki souffrait, il avait mal. Mais il pensa que son ami avait du augmenté ses doses, il y a encore une semaine il restait la moitié du dernier sachet. Il entra dans la boite, le videur l'avait laissé entrée non sans le regarder longuement et il se retrouva dans cet endroit bruyant. Il chercha kakashi mais pas la moindre trace de la chevelure argenté.

« Il m'a dit qu'il serait là tout le temps et il n'y est pas. Ou peut-il être ?

- Houaaaaaaaaa ! »

Un homme venait de la pousser contre le mur, ce dernier s'excusa et lui proposa un verre pour se faire pardonner, Iruka refusa mais l'autre ne démordait pas, ce n'est que quand une main pâle se posa sur son épaule qu'il laissa tomber. Iruka lui retint son souffle, Kakashi était là, devant lui, encore plus beau que la dernière fois, son œil rouge luisant comme si il voulait le posséder.

- Tient tient, Iruka, que me vaut donc l'honneur de ta visite en cette belle nuit. »

Iruka qui avait retenu son souffle jusqu'ici le libera et lui dit qu'il était la pour leur deal. Kakashi posa son bras de manière possessive et protective sur son épaule et le guida à la même pièce qu'il y a deux mois. Rien n'avait changé, pas le moindre objet. Kakashi lui dit de s'assoir et lui dit que son ami consommer beaucoup de drogue car ce qu'il lui avait donné était au moins suffisant pour tenir 5 mois. Iruka baissa la tête et lui demanda pourquoi lui avoir donné autant de drogue. Kakashi rigola et lui répondit.

-Ne te fie pas à la première fois, tu n'en n'aura pas autant la prochaine fois, pour deux voir trois mois si j'ai vraiment prit mon pied avec toi, mais disons que te faire découvrir l'amour était une chose que j'avais beaucoup apprécié. »

Iruka se raidit, évitant tout contact visuel avec l'autre.

Kakashi se leva et prenant son visage entre ses mains l'embrassa avidement.

-Tu es si pur, si joli, beau, tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois je me suis demandé quand tu reviendrais, tu es pire qu'une drogue pour moi. Et comme toute drogue tu te fais avoir par elle, et pour qu'elle soit meilleure, tu te contente d'en prendre en petite dose. »

Il frôla son cou avec sa langue lui murmurant combien il avait aimé lui faire perdre sa « virginité ». Les gémissements qu'il en avait tiré, sa chaleur, son odeur,… Iruka se dégoutait, ce mec, il… il était savait que le brunet se forçait, et il en tirait profit. Un coup de langue sur l'oreille et un ordre.

-Allonge toi, laisse toi faire, tu m'appartiens. »

Iruka obéit, il n'avait que ça à faire pour sauver sa famille. Une fois allongé, kakashi se débarrassa très vite de ses lécha sa peau cannelle, toucha ses points sensibles. Iruka ne pouvait que lui obéir et ressentir. Ses coups de langue sur ses petites blessures que lui avait infligées Mizuki. Sa main calleuse et pourtant agréable sur sa peau, son sexe, les caresses qu'il subissait, tout ça le mena au plaisir, et il ne put se retenir, se sentant sale, utilisé comme un objet. Quand ils eurent fini, Kakashi lui tendit deux sachets.

-En voila pour trois mois, mais tu sais, si tu veux, tu peux venir plus de fois pour en avoir par semaine, tu paierais … moins cher. »

Iruka ne le regarda pas et il s'en alla. Kakashi lui eut un beau sourire et s'en alla dans l'autre pièce. Il savait par Asuma que la dose qu'il avait donnée à Iruka avait fini dans les mains d'un ancien habitué qui devait beaucoup d'argent. Il avait remboursé ses dettes grâce à la drogue qu'il avait filée à Iruka. Asuma s'était renseigné.

Iruka Umino. Jeune homme de 20 ans, orphelin, ses parents étaient riche, et il toucherait l'héritage dans un an, il vivait avec beaucoup d'enfant, il travaillait alors que l'avocat qui s'occupait de lui était prés de lui offrir assez d'argent du compte de ses parents pour qu'il puisse vivre tranquille avec eux. C'étaient les parents du dénommé Mizuki qu'il l'avait élevé quand il était avait ses coordonnés, tout ce que son ami avait découvert sur le beau brun qui le hantait. Il se dit qu'il était quand même un sal… pour utiliser le brun ainsi mais, autrement, il ne pourrait pas l'avoir. Il appela Asuma, lui demandant de surveiller encore plus Mizuki, après tout, c'est à cause et grâce a lui qu'il pouvait le voir. Iruka, lui faire l'amour était un bonheur intense, il le voulait pour lui, rien que pour lui.S'il le pouvait, il prendrait soin de ses gamins avec qui il vivait pour qu'il puisse lui appartenir, être enfin heureux loin de ce monde de violence qu'était la drogue. Mais pourquoi le brunet s'était frayer un passage directement dans son cœur ? Enfin, il retourna dans la boite, il avait des clients à satisfaire.

Iruka courait, il finit par rentré chez lui et à peine dans le couloir, il vit Mizuki qui tenait naruto par le cou. Ce dernier était légèrement bleu. Le brunet réussi à le sortir de ses griffes avant qu'il ne le tu et poussa son ami dans sa chambre.

-Mizuki, qu'est-ce que tu…. Bon dieu pourquoi ? Je te ramenais ta drogue, bon sang, ils ne t'ont rien fait, ceux sont des enfants. »

Mizuki prit la drogue et ordonna à iruka de partir, qu'il ne voulait plus voir les gosses, qu'il les fasse partir de là sinon il s'en « occuperait ».

- C'est ma maison, et ma famille, je ne te ….MIZUKI »

Effet sonore : casse d'un objet sur le pauvre Iruka.

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, Mizuki lui avait fracasser la lampe de chevet sur le dos, le blessant horriblement.

-Fais les partir ou je m'en charge ! Toi aussi pars ! Je veux être seul ! »

Iruka se dépêcha, s'il trainait trop longtemps, Mizuki lui jetait de temps en temps des coups de pieds dans les cotes, le retardant encore plus. Mais une fois hors de cette chambre, il appela ses enfants. Il lui dit qu'ils allaient partir voir reno et rudo.

- rudo, plus vite, humm oui, je t'aime. »

-Moi aussi mon petit kitsune, je t'aime. »

Notre joyeux compagnon était en pleine séance calinou quand tout d'un coup le portable du dit Kitsune se mit à sonner. Ce dernier se raidi, cette sonnerie, c'était celle d'iruka, et voyons là il était 23h donc il avait un problème.

- Rudo retire toi, iruka a des ennuies. »

Et Rudo se retira en soupirant, il était gêné, mais Iruka, c'était iruka. Son reno d'amour ferait tout pour lui. Le téléphone fut vite retrouvé dans la pile de vêtement pèle mêle.

-Iruka, qu'est ce que tu as ? »

Un petit pleur mais une demande.

-Peux-tu prendre les enfants chez vous, je t'en pris, il n'en veut plus. »

-Pleurs pas mon petit, je suis là, bien sur, on va s'occuper d'eux, t'en fais pas. »

Quelques heures après, Iruka tenant ses bouts de choux qui pleuraient prés de lui se cramponnant était à la porte de l'appartement de ses amis. Rudo avait tout prévu, des chocolats chauds pour eux.

Les petits partirent dans la cuisine, leurs sacs furent déposés dans le salon et reno s'occupait des blessures du brun.

-Mais quel sal… pourquoi ne le dénonce tu pas, il irait se faire soigné dans un établissement. Regard ça, tu vas supporter ca combien de temps encore, la prochaine fois il va te tuer. »

Iruka pleurait légèrement, plus choqué par le fait que Mizuki ne voulait plus des enfants. Il avait faillit tuer naruto, et en plus il devenait vraiment plus violent. Il le savait, il savait que maintenant il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour l'aider. Il réussi à se calmer Reno qui le laissa se reposer dans le canapé. Iruka s'excusa auprès de Rudo qui lui, ne lui en voulait pas du tout (même si il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu continuer sa séance calinou avec son reno d'amour.) Rudo le laissa donc dormir sur le canapé, bien que son amant lui ait dit qu'il pouvait venir dormir dans leur grand lit, Rudo ne le toucherait pas du tout. Iruka avait refusé avec un petit rire et s'endormit rapidement. Demain matin, il devait aller voir Mizuki.

XXXXX

Très tôt le lendemain iruka se réveilla. Il avait mal au dos d'avoir dormit sur le canapé mais il ne tient pas compte. Il se prépara silencieusement et quitta l'appartement de ses amis. Il avait prit sa résolution, voir Mizuki et décider de leur avenir. Rentrant chez lui, il trouva la porte ouverte, il entra, se demandant ou était son ami. Il vit la porte de sa chambre ouverte et un corps inconscient.

« Non Mizuki…. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Mais avant de pouvoir faire un autre pas, il fut attrapa par la taille et plaquer contre un mur, un couteau sur la gorge. Un homme aux cheveux noir jet long jusqu'au milieu du dos, les yeux jaunes, entourait de eye-liner violet, il lui fit penser à un serpent. L'homme qui tenait le couteau avait les cheveux noir, jusqu'aux épaules, les yeux rouges et des cernes sous les yeux, du vernie noirs sur ses ongles. C'était un junkie, un ami de Mizuki, il l'avait déjà vu. Il vit alors qui il était et relâcha la le salua d'un mouvement de tête et se tourna vers l'inconnu.

-C'est iruka, l'ami de Mizuki, il le fournissait dernièrement. Il est gentil. »

L'autre le regardait fixement, sans sourciller. Puis il se rapprocha.

-Un joli lot de consolation que nous avons devant nous Itachi, tu ne trouve pas ? »

Il se rapprocha et iruka fut comme pétrifier, il caressa tendrement sa joue et le regarda intensément et continua à lui parler.-Ton cher ami Mizuki, me doit encore 3 kilo de drogue et il vient ….. Nous dirons, malheureusement de nous faire une overdose. Donc nous avons un petit problème, il ne peut plus me rembourser. Et tu es son ami, donc il serait normal que tu me rembourses non ? »

Le ton employé était sans appelle. Iruka voulut refuser mais l'autre continua.

-Tu peux me rembourser en argent, en drogue, ou même, un nature tu sais, hehehe. »

Un sourire sadique, un chasseur face a sa proie, voila ce qu'était l' trembla. Et l'autre continua

-Dans trois jours je reviendrais, si tu n'as pas pu rembourser à ce moment, je te … louerais a de bonne personne et mon remboursement se fera assez vite. Au fait, j'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appelle orochimaru. Sur ce, j'ai peut-être le droit a une avance ? »

Il le plaqua contre le mur et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Iruka pensa à kakashi à ce moment et il gifla le serpent de toutes ses forces. L'homme se recula, se tenant la joue qui commençait déjà à être rouge sous le coup. Il le regarda méchamment et demanda à Itachi de lui remettre le couteau, et frappa le jeune brun il le plaqua au sol et lui enfonça le couteau dans le dos, traçant une ligne fort profond.

-Je déteste que l'on ne m'obéisse pas. Tu me comprends, trois jours, si dans trois jours tu n'as rien, tu m'appartiendras. »

Il ordonna ensuite a itachi de le suivre, qu'ils partaient. Iruka se roula en boule et pleura. Mizuki, son frere, son ami était mort par cette saloperie qu'il lui avait procurée. Il se passa quelques heures avant qu'il ne se décide à aller chercher kakashi. C'était la dernière fois qu'il lui demanderait un service. Il se leva, aller dans sa chambre chercher de nouveau vêtement, il essaya sommairement le sang. Il devait se dépêcher, pour savoir la réponse de l'argenté. Il ne pouvait courir tant la douleur dans son dos le lançait mais il marcha d'un pas vif. Arriver a la boite il frappa à la première porte qu'il vit, mais celle-ci ne lui montra rien d'autre que sa peinture rouge émaillée. Il fit donc le tour et tomba sur une des portes de secours. Il frappa dessus mais la douleur et la perte de sang lui firent avoir un léger tomba et se rattrapa comme il put sur le mur et prit lentement sa respiration. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et une respiration de retenu.

-Iruka, tu vas bien ? »

Deux bras chauds l'aidèrent a ce relevé Kakashi était là, le tenant solidement dans ses bras malgré l'air inquiet qu'il avait, une mine de personne que l'on vient de réveiller était encore présent sur son beau visage, il le porta à moitié vers l'intérieur. Il le déposa dans le salon, lieu de chacun de leurs ébats. Kakashi était en face de lui de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Iruka en fut touché.

« Merde, je me met à l'apprécier pourquoi ? »

Iruka le rassura, il ne voulait pas que Kakashi sache, il ne voulait plus que personne ne s'occupe de ses affaires.

-Dit moi, combien de temps je devrais coucher avec toi pur obtenir 3 kilos en moins de 3 jours ? »

Kakashi le regarda choqué, se gratta le crâne, comme l'air gêné et voyant le regard déterminé du brun qui hantait ses nuits il sut que grave, très très grave, une chose qu'Asuma n'avait pas pu découvrir pour le protéger. Même si il voulait l'aider, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher il le voulait pour lui, rien que pour lui. Son air pur, le sacrifice qu'il faisait pour son entourage, son physique, tout, il voulait tout pour toujours. Son air lubrique apparut dans ses yeux.

-Autant commencer tout de suite et pendant toute la journée. Si on tient ce rythme, je dirais que dans moins d'un an, tu auras tout remboursé. »

Il posa sa main sur son torse et le poussa pour l'allonger, mais ce mouvement fit flancher iruka.

« Non pas maintenant il va le voir. »

Iruka se leva plus vite qu'il le pouvait, cachant la grimace de douleur et lui demanda si il pouvait … plus tard, en fin de semaine, là, il ne pouvait vraiment pas. Notre argenté une lueur de défi lui intima sèchement de retourner dans ce salon, sinon qu'il allait le regretter. On le lui résister pas, iruka ou non. Surtout quand il en avait envi. Mais notre brunet ne voulut pas l'écouter et il se retrouva plaqué face contre le sol, une main lui enlevant son pull et un hoquet de surprise, et pour terminer il fut retourné face à un kakashi en colère.

-Qui ? Qui est le sal…. qui a osé te faire ca, qui a osé te faire du mal, te toucher, dis moi tout de suite qui, que je le fasse payer ! »

Iruka ne peut que laisser ses larmes couler, kakashi le savais maintenant alors qu'il ne voulait pas. Il pleura à chaude larme et se retrouva plaquer contre une chemise douce et un torse qui dégageait une chaleur rassurante.

-Pleur mon ruka, je suis là, maintenant plus personne ne te feras de mal, tu verras, je prendrais bien soin de toi, j'arrêterai de dealer rien que pour toi, ruka, ne pleurs plus, chut, calme toi, calme toi. »

Ces mots rassurant, cette chaleur. Iruka y était si bien, il avait chaud, il était en sécurité. Il pleura encore un moment pendant qu'une main l'apaisait par ses douces caresses dans ses cheveux. Kakashi le releva et l'installa sur le salon, il appela Asuma et lui demanda de lui préparer sa voiture. Puis se retournant vers le brun il l'aida a ce lever.

-Ou, kakashi… »

-A l'hôpital, je t'emmène à l'hôpital. Tu y seras soigné, tu me raconteras tout après. U dois être très fatigué. »

La voiture était une Audi argenté et très confortable, iruka se refusa de se laisser aller contre le dossier, il ne voulait pas mettre de sang mais l'argenté le rassura, qu'il se laisse aller. Le trajet fut très court et il lui dit ne revenait pas, Orochimaru voulait lui prendre son brun. Bon il était possessif il fallait le dire, mais il voulait tellement qu'Iruka restait avec lui. Il le laissa aux urgences, il parait que la blessure était assez profonde. Il appela asuma et lui dit de prévenir la police. Chose qui fut rapidement fait. Mizuki serait incinérait. Ensuite la police alla trouver iruka qui témoigna contre orochimaru, et chose intéressante ce dernier avait disparut du pays et n'y remis pas les pieds. Iruka lui dut rester trois jours à l'hôpital suite a sa blessure. Il ne pouvait lever les bras, s'habiller correctement, et surtout ne rien porter pour ne pas solliciter son dos si avait appelait Sarutobi pour que se dernier puisse s'arranger avec les petiots qu'ils ne restent pas chez Reno et Rudo, le couple avait besoin de son intimité et avec eux, il ne pensa pas qu'ils seraient tranquilles.D'ailleurs quand ils vinrent le voir les petits étaient inquiet pour lui et Reno avait des cernes sous les yeux. (Les petits n'avaient pas arrêtaient d'appeler reno pour qu'il les rassure car ils avaient peur pour leur grands frère iruka). Et chose plus que surprenante il avait reçut un magnifique bouquet de fleur avec une carte.

-Rétabli toi vite, tu me manques »

Il n'était pas signé mais l'infermière lui dit qu'un magnifique jeune homme était venu lui portait pendant qu'il dormait. Iruka finit par sortir et rentra chez lui et il vit … les enfants qui l'attendaient et surtout, Kakashi qui était avec eux, ce dernier lui sourit franchement, un sourire soulagé et mignon. Les enfants avaient dit qu'ils l'aimaient bien car il était gentil et qu'il leur avait dit qu'il aimait leur grand frère.

« Bâtard, tu t'es approché d'eux pour ne pas que je sois loin de toi, tu en as du culot »

Pendant la soirée ce dernier n'arrêta pas de s'occuper des enfants, faisant a manger et iruka apprit qu'il avait fait le ménage, la cuisine, tout ce que faisait iruka nuit arriva vite et les petiots furent coucher, kakashi en profita donc pour se rapprocher du brun qui somnolait un peu sur le canapé. Il s'assit à coté et effleura sa joue. Deux orbes noisettes se mirent a le fixer. Un léger rire fut la réponse.

-Mes fleurs t'ont plus ? Tu n'as pas mal, tu as besoin de quelques choses ? »

Iruka le regarda puis lui dit de partir, qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ensemble. Bizarrement ses mots le blesser à l'intérieur de son cœur.

-kakashi, s'il te plait, va t-en, ne reste pas, je n'ai plus a avoir besoin de tes services. »

La fatigue, oui ca devait être ça qu'il faisait qu'il avait l'impression de s'arracher le cœur.

Mais l'argenté l'enlaça lui répondant avec un ton calme et doux.

-Au contraire, c'est a ce moment que tu as besoin de moi, tu es blessé, tu ne peux pas trop compter sur toi-même, les enfants en plus vont se demander ou je suis, il pense que je vais rester tout le temps avec toi et franchement ca ne me déplairait pas, je tiens toujours ma boite de nuit, tu n'auras pas besoin de travailler, je parviendrait facilement à nos besoin a tous, en plus je me sous attaché a toi et aux enfants. Je ne veux pas te laisser, non ruka, laisse-moi parler. Je me suis comporté comme un sal…. Avec toi, je le sais, laisse moi une chance, je te veux, je veux rester avec toi et rester. Laisse-moi une chance s'il te plait. »

A la fin il l'embrassa et il ne fut pas surprit quand son brunet y répondit.

* * *

_Ceci n'est pas sa veritable histoire et je ne me permettrais pas de la raconter, sauf que je regrette qu'il ne soit plus là, il était gentil, drole, et malheureusement seul, avec un peu de soutien, je pense qu'il aurait eut une chance de s'en sortir. _

_Une petite reviews?_

_Je pense faire une nouvelle fic sur ce theme, mais amelioré, celle là, contre toute attente, je n'y toucherais plus._

_Merci à vous._

_Chuu_


End file.
